I'm Not That Girl Jelsa FanFiction
by SummerSnowQueen
Summary: [MODERN JELSA AU] Jack and I were best friends. We did everything together. I thought he would feel the same way, but no. He fell for my cousin, Rapunzel. I thought I was okay with that. I thought I could survive through it. I thought it wouldn't hurt. But I was wrong... And I have to find a way to get him back.
1. Prologue

_Blithe smile, lithe limb._

_She who's winsome,_

_She wins him._

_Gold hair with a gentle curl,_

_That's the girl he chose._

_And heaven knows,_

_I'm not that girl._

"Hey Els!", I turned around to see Jack, my best friend. I smiled at him, "Oh, hey Jack!"

He glanced at the paper he was holding, "So what's your next class?"

"History, unfortunately.", I rolled my eyes. I never liked History, not even once. I just get so confused with maps and presidents and such.

I brought his hand up to his silverish white hair, "Bummer, I got English,". The bell rang, "Gotta go! See you later, Els!". I smirked and watched him run down the corner of the hall. I went to my locker, and got my History book out. It was a thick glossy book with who knows what is on the cover. Before closing the locker door, I glanced at myself and swiped up the wisps of hair on top of my head. I was a platinum blonde, and most people think I bleached it. Satisfied with my look, I closed the door and dragged my big book to the room.

I entered the classroom, and luckily, the teacher wasn't here yet. I looked around to see a few familiar faces. "Elsa!", my friend Alice waved her hand. "Over here!"

I sat down next to her. She was drinking tea... at seven in the morning. "Hi, Alice... so... tea?"

"Yeah! Don't you just love the scent of hot tea in the morning?", she fluttered her eyes and imagined... most probably a tea-filled world. I'm not a big fan of tea... I don't even think I even had a cup of it since well, forever! I was more of a coffee addicted girl.

History ended about an hour later, and it was finally time for lunch. I heard they were serving New York Deli, or was it new pork spaghetti? I was walking to the long line of people when I spotted Jack at the other end. He smiled and waved at me a little.

"Jaaack!", I turned to see a girl with long, REALLY long blonde hair. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, and Jack kissed her nose lightly.

It was Rapunzel... Jack's girlfriend.

Don't get me wrong, but I love Punzie... but I mostly wished I could be her. It may sound cliche, but falling for your best friend is almost one of the hardest things I have ever crossed in life... Besides, concealing my powers.

And it was all my fault, really.

Because...

I was the one who brought them together.

A/N: This is a short part of my new book, and I hope all you Jelsa shippers like it. The cover is made by me... yeah... :)

This story starts with Jackunzel, and since I'm a Jelsa fan... It will end with Jelsa.

This story is inspired by Wicked's I'm Not That Girl song. Why not go ahead and listen to it?

No shipping wars in the comments below, please? Thanks!

I would love to hear from you, so please do review :3 wait... that rhymed xD

xoxo,

Julienne ❅


	2. One: The Sad Truth

One: The Sad Truth

_"Jack! This is my friend, Rapunzel.", I said while pushing Punzie to Jack._

_He ran his fingers through his hair, "Oh, hey ummm... Rapunzel."_

_"Hey, Jack. Elsa told me so much about you.", Rapunzel replied. Jack smirked at me and I quickly looked away. I had a crush on him ever since I can remember. The start of freshman year was pretty tough, and he was the first person I met and got along with._

_The two of them left Anna and I in the alley. "You know, Elsie... I- I don't understand. Why did you push Punzie and Jack together? I mean like, you wanted him too, right?", Anna raised her eyebrow at me._

_"I know, Anna. It's just __I **can't** want him anymore."_

* * *

I snapped back into reality when I felt someone nudging my left shoulder, **"Umm... Elsa?"**

I blinked and discovered Anna there next to me. **"Are you okay, Els?"**

**"I'm fine. Just lost in thought, I guess."**, I shrugged.

She didn't look too convinced with my reply, but she settled with it. **"Come on, you can tell all about it to me during lunch."**, she said while dragging me to a lunch table.**  
**

I tried averting my gaze at the sweet couple. Jack seemed to be playfully joking around with Rapunzel. She was giggling at the boy's mischievous charm.

**"I know what you're thinking, sis."**, Anna took a bite of her green apple. She sighed and followed my gaze at Punzie.

I looked down and fiddled with my spaghetti, **"I... I don't understand it, Anna."**. I looked back at their table, **"I mean, I _was_ okay with it... but now, I feel like I regret everything that I've done!"**

She frowned, **"I told you so..."**. She took another bite. **"I knew this would happen."**

She was right. I warned myself about this happening. I built up a great wall to shield me from it.

I thought I was brave enough to handle this. I thought I could move on from it.

But the truth is, _I was just running away from my fears._

The third bell rang and I picked up my books from the locker. As soon as I closed it, a familiar silver head of hair was in my view.

**"Elsa!"**, Jack exclaimed. He had a bright smile on his face- the kind of smile that I wish would last forever.

I quickly arranged my emotionless façade, **"Hey Jack."****  
**

**"I missed you! You were literally no fun over the vacation."**. He did a cute little pout.

Yeah, I was always locked in my room whenever I had nothing important to do. I always felt like I needed to isolate myself from everybody. I was reserved, which was nothing like Jack.

**"Sorry... I'm just not that good with horses."**, I made up a silly excuse.

His eyebrows furrowed, **"What? But you love horses!"**

**"That was before, Jack."**. _No, it wasn't... I just want you to leave me alone._

**"Heh, okay Els."**. He disheveled his white hair. **"What's your next class, by the way?"**_  
_

**"Liberal Arts"**, I frowned at the escape of the word from my mouth. I never liked that class. If I had the choice to dump it, I would have years ago.

Jack's face lit up for a moment, **"Me too! C'mon, let's go there together."**

_Great. Just great._

As we strolled through the corridors, I smiled in retrospect. I remember the days when the whole gang: Jack, Hiccup, Merida and I would always hang out outside the classrooms. We were a bond of great friends. Now, we all have separated once Jack and Rapunzel started dating. Merida and Hiccup soon dated too, and I hung out with Anna- who was a freshman at that time.

From time to time, I glanced at Jack's glossy white hair. It gleamed against the sunshine. His eyes were indescribable as well. They were in this melting shade of ice blue. That was irony there...

**"Jack!"**, Punzie suddenly popped out of nowhere and leaped into Jack's arms. She gave him a quick kiss, and glanced at me. **"Oh, hi Elsie!"**

Not trying to be rude, I smiled and replied, **"Hi, Punz."**. After that, I rolled my eyes- not wanting to see the couple do anymore mushy stuff in front of me.

**"What's your next class, Sunshine?"**, Jack cooed into Punzie's ear.

I felt a sudden rush of heat to my cheeks... _If I were in her place, I'm sure I'd be called Snowflake..._

I shaked the thought of my head

_It's your fault, Elsa. You shouldn't have let him go._

**"I have Health Education..."**, I glanced to see Rapunzel in a cute pout. Her big green eyes were pretty mesmerizing...

_Could my blue eyes work the same? Or it only goes for green eyes?_

_Elsa, **stop**._

**"Wish I could take you there, but I have to go to class early. And besides,"**, Jack cocked his head in my direction. **"Elsa's with me."**

Punzie eye-smiled* at me, **"Okay, Frosty. See ya later!"**. She kissed Jack's cheek- which made me shiver, and sashayed to the west side of the hall's intersection.

The rest of the walking thing was quiet. I could feel him staring at me, though. I checked myself.

My hair was in a messy bun, and I didn't mind. My blue shirt was clean, but maybe he didn't like turquoise. I didn't put much makeup on my face, but maybe I looked too pale to his liking.

You see, Rapunzel was this bubbly sweetheart, who always wanted to have fun and joke around all the time. Here I am, the complete opposite of my cousin. I retract myself from everyone. I don't like pranks- and that means getting pranked and doing it too. I don't even know how I got into the group. Merida was fiesty, Hiccup was utterly adventurous, Jack was mischievous, and I... I was nothing but drab and plain.

I sat down on the farthest seat to the right, while Jack caught up with his hockey friends for a moment. They were talking about several boyish stuff, that I didn't want to listen about.

I grabbed a notebook from my bag, and doodled a few stuff in it.

The cover started getting tiny patches of frost. Shocked, I closed the notebook and shoved it into my bag- praying that nobody saw that.

* * *

**A/N:**

*Eye-smiled: This action is like... well, squinting your eyes... but in like a smile form.. It usually comes with a genuine smile, but in Punzie's case, It doesn't.

Okay, my stories will be now on FULL FORCE! Yeah! : But, expect a little off about two weeks for the next update, though, since I have other stories to tackle.

Did you like this chapter? I'm starting out with this Jelsa-ness with some envy... ehehe. I hope that's fine with you.

_I just wanna show you,_

_she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you,_

_like __I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_-Invisible, Taylor Swift_

**xoxo,**

**Julienne**


	3. Two: Reuniting

Two: Reuniting

_Elsa_

**"Okay, class! Turn your books to page 74"**, Mrs. Higgins faced the chalkboard. I flipped my book to that specific page and started scanning the text.

**"Awh, I can't believe I lost mah book again!"**, a familiar voice called out from my right side. I turned to see my puffy red haired friend.

I giggled, **"Where did you lose it this time, Mer?"**. I didn't want to sound too friendly, 'cause she might think I still thought of us as best friends after all these years. Merida looked the same, ever since the first time I saw her. Her wild red hair was vivid, and still untamed. Her face was free from makeup, and her blue irises were as blue as before.

**"I think I left it somew're in the Dragon's Keep."**, she grunted as she continued digging for her book inside her brown satchel.

_Dragon's Keep... dragons..._ Oh, that place! We used to go there very often. It's like a ranch, but instead of horses, there are dragons.

**"Wanna share with mine?"**, I asked Merida. She looked up to me and hesitated, **"Uh... Are ye sure? I hope I'm not botherin' you er anythang."**

**"Nope. It's cool, Mer."**, I smiled and pushed my book to the middle of our desks. She smiled back, **"Thanks, Els."**

After class, Merida caught up with me, **"Elsa! Hang out with us sometime."**

**"Sure, Mer."**, I smiled.

**"Ye can bring yer sister, uh..."**, she pondered for a moment. **"Uh, Anna!"**

**"She would love that, thanks."**, I said and turned around towards my next class. I didn't bother waiting for Jack. He's got his hockey jock friends with him to keep him company.

* * *

_Jack_

Once I got out of the classroom, I looked around to see if Elsa was there.

_Hmm... pff... She's not here..._

She must have walked so fast to not be seen by me. Weird, though. Seems like she avoids me for some reason.

**"Yo, Jack!"**, Eugene called me from behind. **"Sup, brother?"**

**"Ha, I'm fine, dude."**, I rolled my eyes.

Eugene and four other people behind him chuckled, **"Since when do you roll your eyes, Frost?"**

**"I dunno..."**, I shrugged. **"Must have gotten it from Elsa."**

**"Ooh! We wanna hear more from your sassy girlfriend."**, he made a lovey-dovey face.

**"Elsa's not my girlfriend!"**, I smacked his head. **"Punzie is."**

Eugene's face somehow fell, **"Awh... You didn't tell me Frostboy. Now I got no chance with Goldie, anymore."**

**"Hey, don't call her that."**, I turned away.

I'm good friends with Eugene... but we like, fell for the same girl. I'm cool with that, as long as he doesn't mess with me and Rapunzel now that we're together.

Speaking of Rapunzel, she was quite irritating today. I love her, but she's pretty clingy. For now, I'd like to stay low a bit... haha.

I walked to the next class and scanned the room for someone I know. On the very last seat, there was Hiccup.

I sat next to him, **"Hey bro!"**

**"Umm... Hi Jack."**, he sheepishly replied. He was fiddling with the dragon keychain of his bag.

I looked down and thought of a topic, **"So, how are you and Merida?"**

**"We're fine..."**, he quickly replied. He seems to be uncomfortable about talking to me.

I bit my lip, **"Uh... I really missed you guys. Could we hang out later?"**

He looked at me, **"Y-yeah, sure."**

**"Cool."**, I smiled and slumped back on my chair.

I totally missed the days. We were all so close before that fight that we had. They were complaining about all the hang-outs I've been missing. All of them were because of Rapunzel's art exhibits. I couldn't deny Rapunzel, and my friends were the only ones I had. I had to choose between the two things.

After that, all I've heard was Merida and Hiccup dating, and Elsa's sister starting out here in DisneyWorks.

I spent more time with my hockey team and Rapunzel. And I really wanted the four of us to be back as friends.

* * *

_Elsa_

**"Elsaaaaa!"**, Rapunzel called me. **"Help me with something... PLEASE?!"**

**"Yeah, sure."**, I replied. **"What's the sitch?"**

**"I need to whip up something for Jack's birthday next week. And well, you know him the most and I was wondering if he has mentioned something that he likes to you"**, Rapunzel said.

I thought for a moment. A few days ago we were strolling in the park, and he mentioned something about an ice blue hoverboard that he saw in a shop. I wanted to give that to him on his birthday, but well... I guess I could just give the idea to Punzie... Not that it mattered.

_Of course it matters, Elsa! You **lo-**...  
_

_NO! I don't_

**_YES! You do!_**

A series of these mental debates corrupted my mind until I forgot that Rapunzel was waiting for my answer, **"Uh, oh... An ice blue hoverboard."**

**"Wow... I never knew that he had interest in hoverboards."**, Punzie scratched her head.

I smiled, **"Well, you don't know how much hoverboards he has collected in his life."**

**"Really?! How many?"**

**"He never showed you?"**, I asked her. Funny, that she didn't know about Jack's hoverboard obsession. Hiccup, Merida and I were kept up all night every time he would speak of it during Friday movie nights. He simply doesn't stop about it.

Rapunzel pouted, **"He hasn't... Well, I'm gonna ask him if he could take me to that collection of his. Okay, thanks Elsa!"**. She sped off the aisle.

Later that day, I met up with Merida outside of the school's main building, **"Hi, Mer."**

**"Hey, Elsa! Good news."**, she glanced at her watch. **"Hiccup and Jack's coming, too! Just like the yesterdays."**

_Jack?_

**"Um... That's cool, Merida."**, I looked around. **"So, where are they?"**

**"I actually don't know..."**

**"Of course,"**, I rolled my eyes. **"Boys..."**

**"Elsa, Merida!"**, Hiccup was running towards us. **"We'****re here."**

Behind him was Jack... and Rapunzel.

Merida's mouth twitched, **"Oh, Punzie is comin'?"**

**"Yeah, if that's okay with you."**, Jack said.

Hiccup, Merida and I all exchanged bland looks at each other. **"Er, sure. Hi Punzie."**, Merida smiled...

Rapunzel tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, **"Hi, everyone."**

**"So, where are we going?"**, I asked the group.

Hiccup cleared his throat, **"Well, I bet you and Jack want to go to the skating rink,"**. Jack and I exchanged looks. **"And Mer and I want to go to Dragon's Keep."**

**"Why not go to both?"**, Jack exclaimed. We all agreed.

We left a few minutes after in my periwinkle colored convertible. I didn't dare to look back in my rear view mirror to see Rapunzel snuggling in Jack's chest.

_I wonder what could have happened, if I was the one he has chosen._

* * *

**A/N:** And there we have it folks! The gang are starting to reunite.

I'm not replacing Rapunzel in the Big Four line up. It's just a story. Just a ship.

I'm actually pumped up about this story, and I will be updating more frequently for this.

NO SHIPPING WAR WAS INTENDED, WANTED, NEEDED.

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Julienne :3


	4. Three: Skate and Date

Three: Skate and Date

_Elsa_

I pulled over the curb in front of this massive skating rink. It was decked out with white lights and a lot of fake fir trees. Merida stood on her tippy toes, **"Sweet! There's like only three people on da rink."**

**"Awesome!"**, Jack and I said in unison. We gazed at each other for a moment, and I looked away- trying to hide the faint blush on my cheeks. Rapunzel eyed me very curiously, though. Her green orbs seemed to relay the message, _Don't you dare steal my boyfriend, Cousin._

Hiccup broke the silence, **"Ehem. I think we better get inside now."**. He pulled Merida into his arms and they walked in together. I looked at Jack and Rapunzel who was doing the same thing.

**"WAAAAAAHHHH"**, Anna suddenly bumped into me, crashing me to the frosted pavement. **"I'm here, Els! Sorry, I'm late. I had to stop by Meg's dorm."**

_Thank you, Anna... **THANK YOU SO MUCH**._

**"Glad you're here, Anna."**, I smiled at her. **"Seriously... I would be a loner without you."**, I cocked my head towards the two couples who were getting on the rink already.

Anna mouthed an "Oh" and giggled, **"C'mon! Let's skaaate!"**

I was gliding in a perfectly straight line when I got in the rink. I was spinning and doing numerous breathtaking figures. I seemed to let go of myself and my emotions whenever I'm on ice.

The dainty snowflakes escaping from my palms didn't bother me. I felt like I was invisible, and unstoppable. Anna came up to me and started copying the figures I was doing.

I stopped and giggled, **"Why are you doing that?"**

**"Cause it's fun!"**, Anna whirled in a circle. I smiled and my eyes betrayed me to see Rapunzel and Jack behind Anna.

They... they were laughing. Rapunzel was waddling her way to Jack's arms, and he pulled her over for a hug.

I quickly averted my eyes, and my sister could see the devastation in my eyes.

**"Elsa,"**, she whispered. **"We can go home if you'd like."**

I wanted to go home, but this was the time for all of us to get together. I am being tortured, but... oh, I don't know.

**"Yeah, Anna."**, I said in defeat. **"Let's go home."**

We glided out of the rink and changed into our boots.

Merida approached the rink's barrier, **"Where ya goin', girls?"**

**"We're going home, Mer... If' that's okay with you."**, Anna spoke before I could say anything.

Merida's face fell, **"Oh, okay... I wish we could hang out again sometime."**

****Jack heard Merida's words and stopped skating. He started skating towards the barrier, and I just didn't want to be here anymore.

Not giving him a chance to speak, I ran outside of the park... blinking all the tears away.

This is too much drama for a non-existing relationship. How much more drama would be there for an existing one?

**"Elsa!"**, Anna caught up with me and sat on the driver's seat.

I hugged my legs as soon as I sat next to her, **"It hurts so much, Anna."**

**"I know,"**, she replied. It's funny on how we somehow swtiched places. I should be the one to look after her, and here she is telling me _I told you_ so_._

She gave me a warm smile and drove off into the moonlight.

* * *

_Jack_

I can't believe Elsa **left**! I mean, it was unlikely of her to not explain herself. She didn't even let mouth a word.

There must have been something that happened in the rink. I grabbed my iPhone and typed a text to Elsa

**Jack:** Hey, Els! You okay? I saw you left a little early.

I pressed send. I doubt that she would reply.

**"Jack, what happened?"**, I shoved my phone back to my pocket and turned to Punzie.

**"Anna and... er... Elsa left."**, I said.

She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, **"Why? What happened?"**

I shook my head, **"I dunno... I texted her to see if she was fine."**

**"I hope she is..."**, Punzie looked away, possibly thinking of something.

**"Duuuuude!"**, Hiccup skidded towards us. **"Where's Elsa?"**

Rapunzel shot him a look, **"I don't know. She ran off once I got to the barrier."**

**"Bummer... I was about to take her to Toothless, my new dragon."**

I looked down, utterly crestfallen.

_What **did** happen?_

* * *

_Elsa_

I threw myself on my bed and sobbed for a few minutes. Anna popped out of the kitchen, bringing in two cups of hot chocolate.

She handed one to me and sprinkled a handful of marshmallows, **"How are you feeling, Els?"**

**"I... I think I feel better"**, I sipped from my bear shaped mug. **"Thanks, Anna."**

She smiled at me and scooped up some fluffy white marshmallows from her cup.

My phone blinked and a message popped on the screen. It was from Jack.

I hesitated to type one back, but I didn't want him to bother about me.

**Elsa:** I'm fine... I just got dizzy and I needed to rest

I laid my phone back to it's old spot in the bed, praying that he wouldn't reply anymore.

But he did.

**Jack:** Oh, okay. Feel better, Els.

That, that just really made me feel a whole lot better. I looked out of the window and tried to remember the real cause of this.

* * *

_**"Elsa, please. I'm so sorry."**  
_

Those were the last words that I heard from Josh. I was running away, far away- not even knowing where I was going.

I can't believe I was so blind not to see what was in front of me.

_Stupid, Elsa... **STUPID!**_

I closed my dorm's door and fell on my knees, crying. I was too naïve, I thought he really felt the same way. I knew it all along...

I was wrong.

* * *

**A/N**: Alrighty, that would be enough for today. The explanation of that will come maybe around next week... in the update! :)


	5. Four: Real Reasons

Four: Real Reasons

_Elsa_

_Okay, freshman year, here I go! I thought to myself as I walked through the doors of DisneyWorks High. I tried to stay out of everybody's way. I looked around, trying to read the students' minds. One was looking sharply at my skirt, which was teal and didn't have as much flair as their skirts._

_Ugh, oh!_

_I bumped into someone..._

_Gosh, his... his hair... is **white**._

**_"Whoops,"_**_, he turned around. His jaw dropped, **"I... uhmmm... Sorry, I didn't see you there."**_

_I smiled, **"It's fine, no big deal."**. I leaned down to grab his book._

**_"Thanks,"_**_, he shrugged. **"I'm Jack."**_

_**"Elsa"**, I reached out to shake his hand. As soon as our fingers touched, my hand retreated. I swore I saw a faint blush on his cheeks._

_**"Elsa..."**, he smiled. **"Now that's a pretty name."**_

_Stop, flirting... stop it... **stop**_

* * *

That, that was the reason.

I was scared to open the door, after I shut it out forever once Josh cheated on me. It was also the reason I started holding back everything, and it doubled my ignorant personality.

I stared back down at my bear mug and discovered that the handle was frosted. The cocoa inside was cold and started to freeze at the edges.

**"Whoops,"**, Anna giggled. **"Do you want me to get you a new one, Els?"**

**"Uh, no... Thank you Anna."**, I smiled back at my sister.

The brisk, cold air collided with my flowing locks as I locked the door of our dorm. Anna stepped along with me and grunted as her bun tied loose to the Tuesday breeze.

I giggled and we walked on the icy stone pavement that led to the entrance of DisneyWorks.

**"I'll see ya later, Els"**, Anna called out, waving her and as she ran to the west building. I smiled and watched her dawdle towards a few of her friends.

I turned around to face the twin blue doors of the main building. It always felt the same as the first time I walked through these doors.

Faces without names, snickering of some ladies near the lockers, jocks playing around with their girlfriends, and here I was- blending through the crowd, not trying to touch anything.

I didn't have full control of my powers, but I can manage to stop myself from coating whatever I am holding with thick ice. I caught sight of my bright blue locker and started heading towards it.

Someone from behind grabbed my hand, **"Let go of me!"**. It was Rapunzel.

**"I swear, Elsa. If you ever steal Jack away from me, you will not survive."**, her emerald eyes flared like lustrous green fire.

**"I am not doing anything."**, I retorted.

_He'll never be mine, anyways._

**"I know you're planning something, Cousin."**, she spat. **"And nothing will ever break us apart."**

I had to get out of here, I felt my sweat running through my palms, and escaping down to the floor as crystals. I would never want to hurt Punzie. Cold air was bursting out of my skin. I had to escape.

I ran away, up the stairs and never looked back. I couldn't let it show right now, not at this moment. I'm a Senior, and I can't afford to lose anything.

_You have to be the best, Elsa_

My father's words echoed into my mind. I started to cry, without noticing it until I bumped again to someone

I wiped my tears before facing the stranger.

**"Sorry, I was such a..."**, my eyes locked to his. **"Klutz."**

He had a striking auburn head of hair which was whipped up to the side on a handsome manner.

_Why do I always have the nerve to bump into such heart-melting gods?_

**"It's fine,"**, he helped me up. **"My fault as well, for parking myself in the middle of the hall."**

I smiled and got dazed into his eyes. It was a greenish hazel color that I've never seen before.

**"I'm Hans, by the way."**, he brought out his hand. **"You must be Elsa."**

I nodded.

**"I finally got to meet you. I've been seeing you a lot of times last year, and I was wondering who you were."**, he said as I shook his hand.

**"Well, here I am."**, I smirked. **"Thanks, by the way."**

**"No problem, Elsa."**, he flashed a smile. **"I guess I'll see you around."**

I waved and had a dopey smile writted all over me as he walked away.

I walked over to class looking like a complete mess of serious thinking and love problems. My hair was all tangled up and I still looked dazed from the bump.

A sound a stick of chalk grinding on a board echoed as I went inside, **"Miss Arendelle, do you mind explaining why you are late."**

**"I... I..."**, I muttered.

**"We were doing a favor for Ms. Peters."**, someone spoke out. I turned to the dude, and discovered... well, it's no other than Jack Frost himself. Seems like he was late as well.

**"Only once, Mr. Frost."**, she glared. **"And Ms. Arendelle."**

I scurried over to an empty seat, and brought out my book. Jack sat down beside me.

**"Thanks, Jack."**, I whispered. I didn't dare to look up to him... I knew I couldn't handle it either.

**"No prob, Elsie."**, he said. I could sense a smirk coming from him. I glanced at him and gave a small smile.

As soon as I turned away, this face seemed to have faded away into a blank, emotionless façade.

* * *

_Jack_

**"Thanks, Jack."**, Elsa said. I tried to catch her eyes, but it seemed too lost in the sea of who-knows-what. She must be thinking of something...-something she thinks that is utterly impossible.

**"No prob, Elsie."**, I said while smirking. She smiled back and her face was kinda painted with a light tint of pink.

We both turned away from each other, not knowing what else to say.

_Dude, you can say you love her!_

_**No!** No I don't._

I spent almost half of my high school life trying to impress that girl. I tried inviting her to whatever a girl would like: parties, movie dates and even bowling stuff...

She never did notice me, but I felt like I was missing something. There was a somewhat kind of force that shielded me from her. I couldn't comprehend anything.

The moment I knew Rapunzel, I started concluding that Elsa never really did like me. She started arranging dates and everything, even thinking of baby names for us.

I moved on, accepted everything and started going out with Punzie, but in the beginning of the year, Elsa started acting strange.

Rapunzel was, too.

I feel like there's another side of her that I never knew- something dark. For some reason, she would always disappear for some time in the day, then come back saying that it was all a big cheerleading meeting. But a cheerleading meeting at the early start of September?

There has to be something that the both of them are keeping from me.

* * *

_Elsa_

I merely doodled during the whole class. I was advanced in all the lessons for a week, since I had nothing else to do- locked inside my room for all summer long.

I managed to never look at Jack during the entire time. I'm sure he's got better things to do than hang out with a... a cold-hearted girl like me. Even if I had a chance to go with him, I would back down and lock the gates.

I will never be ready for a relationship. It's just going to hurt, nothing more.

But,

I'm willing to try.

* * *

**A/N:** Here you go! One scoop of the newest chapter has been given to you.

Well, I guess we now see the past, the present, and the probable future.

Please don't forget to Add this to your favorites and Follow the story :)

I would be like, **SO HONKING HAPPY **if you do so, so... please... :3

Oh, don't forget to SPREAD the Jelsa Love... Say it to anybody, to Frozen fans and to ROTG fans... Don't forget to tell them about my book, and other crazy falafels that this ship has.

Laterz,

Julienne


	6. Five: Ice Cream and Hoverboards

**Wanna know a cool song to listen to while reading this? Try Like We Used To... by A Rocket To The Moon. It really brings out all the feels... :)**

Five: Ice Cream and Hoverboards

_Jack_

The bell rang a little too late after that class. I caught up with Elsa once she left to ask her about how she's doing.

**"Hey, Els. How are you?"**, I asked. **"You left a little too early at the rink."**

**"Oh,"**, she looked at me startled. **"I'm fine... I'm fine. I just felt dizzy, that's all."**

I wasn't convinced by her reply. I know there's something that is bugging her.

**"Uh, okay."**, I replied. I had nothing else to say to her, and she doesn't even look like she want me around.

**"Elsaaaaaaa"**, Anna tugged her from her left sleeve. Geez, this girl has so much energy.

Elsa smiled and turned to her sister, **"What now, Anna?"**

**"Nothing... I just saw you bump into this boy, and he was adorable!"**, Anna giggled. **"You were talking, and... DID HE ASK YOU ON A DAAATE?!"**

Elsa's eyes popped out, **"What? Anna, he didn't. I just merely bumped into him, nothing at all."**

**"W-wait, wait... Who's the dude?"**, I abruptly asked the two of them, mainly Elsa of course.

She shrugged, **"Some dreamy guy named Hans."**

_Hans... _Hans Isles?

**"Hans... as in... Hans Isles?"**, I asked.

**"Yes,"**, she dreamily smiled. **"Is there a problem, Jack?"**

**"Uh, no."**

_Yes there is, you dipface! YOU CAN'T LET HER DATE ANYBODY ELSE_  
_**You love the girl, and you can't let her fall for a ginger! MAN** **UP!**_

I shaked the mental debates of my head. The next moment, the two girls were chatting out of the corridor.

I mentally slapped myself,

_Great job, Frost. You let her go, again.  
**Shut up! I have a**** girlfriend.**_

I have to find a way for these thoughts in my head to move away. Rapunzel is my girlfriend, I couldn't do this to her.

Speaking of Punzie, I should be meeting her right about... now

**"Jack!"**

I smirked, **"Right in time Zellie."**

She giggled and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at the blonde head.

**"Come ooon!"**, She dragged me towards the school's exit. **"It's my free time, and I know it's your free time too. I've seen a new ice cream shop here!"**

**"Okay, okay."**, I laughed. She led me to the parking spots outside of the school, and we scooted off to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

_Elsa_

**"You seriously gotta tell me more about that guy"**, Anna squealed. **"I have a feeling he's one of those drop dead gorgeous people."**

**"Like those hockey jocks?"**, I raised an eyebrow.

Anna shrugged, **"Maybe so... But Jack is a hockey jock, and you love him so I was wondering if Hans was-"**

**"Stop, Anna. Please."**, I almost yelled at her.

She frowned, **"You know what? I'm sorry, okay? You don't have to shout at me for all the emotional stress you've been having."**

I froze. **"You know what, Elsa. I think I better go."**

_No, no, **wait**!_

Anna stormed off, and I was left all alone. I shouldn't have done that. It's just... It's all my damn fault.

I huffed out of the school, and walked out of the gates. I need some time alone.

I strolled past the cold glass windows of the shops near the school. I passed by a sweet shop, selling some custard pastries. I glanced at the phony and tacky wedding cake displayed in the glass.

I breathed in the cold thin air and continued walking.

I soon came across the sports shop where we saw the ice blue hoverboard. I suddenly remembered that his birthday was coming, but wait...

The blue hoverboard was still there- perfectly on the spot in the display when the last time we saw it. So it means, Rapunzel hasn't bought it yet?

Well, another mental debate started brewing in my head.

_Should I buy it? I'm sure Rapunzel would get mad if I would...  
**But Elsa, you were the one who first thought about that. In fact, you were already saving up for it for a whole year.**  
_

I decided to leave the hoverboard where it is. I didn't want a fight or anything, but I wanted a chance.

**"Elsa?"**, a masculine voice called my name. I turned around to face Hans- who was holding a bright red skateboard. **"Why are you here?"**

**"Uhmm... I was looking at hoverboards."**, I replied sheepishly.

He smirked, **"Never knew you had an outgoing rebellious side."**

I rolled my eyes, **"You have no classes?"**

**"Nah, I skipped my History for today."**, he said. **"Besides, I have to earn extra money, so..."**

**"You work here?"**, I waved my hand towards the stacks of boards on the table.

He ran his fingers through is hair, **"Well, yeah..."**. That, that totally made me melt for a moment.

**"Sweet!"**, I exclaimed. **"Do I get a discount for the hoverboards?"**

**"Wish I could, beautiful."**, he said while giving off a melting smile. I rolled my eyes once again and tried concealing blush forming on my pale cheeks.

* * *

_Jack_

**"Look! They have a strawberry cheescake flavor."**, Punzie pointed to a cream colored ice cream tub inside the glass freezer.

The cash register rang, **"That would be four dollars, sir."**. I brought out a five-dollar bill from my pockets and handed it to the lady.

She handed us the cones, and we sat down in a place near the windows.

**"Mmmmm..."**, Punzie licked the cold dessert. I stared outside the window, lost in thought about Elsa. **"Umm... Jack? Your ice cream is melting."**

I turned to my cone, which was starting to dribble down mint green liquid on my fingers, **"Awh... darn it."**

She giggled, and turned to the window. When she was looking away, I quickly waved my hands over the melting scoop and chilled it back. I looked back at the window, staring at the red Honda that was parked in front of a shop.

I saw Elsa come out of the shop's door, followed by... Hans... My eyebrows furrowed as my eyes follow them to that car.

_Elsa... That, that should have been me... _

I snapped back to Rapunzel, who was now finishing her waffle cone. Suddenly, I felt as if nothing really happened between us. I'm not really sure.

I looked back at the car, which was speeding up back to the school.

_I should have never given up. I thought Rapunzel was the one... _

It seems like I've always been in love with Elsa... _I never stopped._

* * *

**A/N:** Are you pouring? I'm so sorry if I have caused a mental breakdown there... BTW, since we're only on the fifth chapter, and well... this story looks like it's going to end...

**BUT NO... IT WON'T!**

I have thought of the perfect plot twist... Cause Hans is a douchebag, and Pitch hasn't arrived yet... so this thingy won't end too soon. :)

Anyhoo, I hope you all loved this chapter. I had so much fun making it, and well... yieeee~! I hope you all enjoyed it :3

Please follow or favorite and stuff... :)) I would be really glad if you do so ^u^

Love,

Julienne

_Does he watch your favorite movies  
__Does he hold you when you cry  
__Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
__When you've seen it a million times_

_Does he sing to all your music  
__While you dance to purple rain  
__Does he do all these things_

_Like I used to_

_-Like We Used To  
A Rocket To The Moon_


	7. Six: Go On TELL HER!

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed on the previous chapters! I seriously didn't think that people would read it... since I, myself, wouldn't read a book with only about five chapters. **

**Anyhoo, to the guest who requested for the dialogues not to be in bold... here's my answer, and I will be as calm as possible. **

**I'm sorry, I can't change how I write the chapters anymore. I have written twenty-four chapters with bold dialogues, and no one bats an eye about it. As politely as I could say, I am not going to change how I write for you. This is how I prefer stuff, and I think of it to be an easier way if you'd like to skim through the entire chapter. Thanks for understanding :)**

* * *

Six: Go On... TELL HER!

_Jack_

**"Uhmm... Punz?"**, Rapunzel looked at me.

**"What's the matter, Jack."**, her eyes were staring at me intently.

I cleared my throat, **"I think we should head back now."**

Her face slightly fell, but she quickly replied, **"Sure... I think I really need to get back as well."**

We left the parlor an headed back to the school. I was just in time for the fourth period, but I had to hurry. My next class was unfortunately in the farthest building of DisneyWorks.

**"Uh, Jack?"**, I turned to Rapunzel. **"Are you okay? You seemed so... distant and stressed lately."**

I want to tell her about how I feel for Elsa, but I wasn't man enough to face that yet. I'm not really sure, okay? I tend to make silly decisions, at least that's what Elsa tells me. I just, I just can't let Rapunzel down, not just yet. I have to make sure about my feelings first.

**"I'm just fine, Punz."**, I replied with a smile and held her close to me. **"Don't you worry about me, okay?"**

**"Okay..."**, she nodded. Rapunzel glanced at her purple watch, **"Oh God, Mr. Groose is going to kill me if I am late for Geometry again. Bye, Jack!"**

She kissed my cheek and marched to the fields. I smiled at myself as I watched her leave.

_Boy, Jack... You are one confused dude._

* * *

_Elsa_

**"Thanks for the ride, Hans."**, I took Hans's hand and leaped out of his crimson car.

He smiled, **"No problem, Elsa."**.

I turned around and started walking, and he suddenly called me, **"Uh, Elsa?"**

**"Hm?"**, I cocked my head towards his direction.

**"Do you wanna..."**, he paused and ran his hand down the back of his neck. **"Do you wanna hang out later, after school?"**

I hesitated...

_Elsie, don't go! Stick with Jack**  
Ha, I'm sure he doesn't care if I go. Besides, Hans might be the one who will really love**_** me.**

**"Sure, Hans."**, I replied- brushing off all the other thoughts in my head.

He smiled, **"Cool. I'll see you after school."**. He turned around and kept walking.

My heart was racing, in a dopey sort of way.

Maybe this was the perfect way to forget about Jack...

I've always thought that love hurts... maybe I was wrong.

_Loving the wrong person is..._

* * *

_Jack_

I ran around the corridors, trying to spot Elsa from the sea of heads. Her hair was a distinct color, nobody but her had it.

**"Frost boy!"**, I rolled my eyes at the sound of my mocked name.

**"Hey, Fitz..."**, I smirked as Flynn approached me and gave me... well that "brotherly" hug thing.

**"Haven't seen ya in a while?"**, he said. **"How's Punzie."**

**"Well, we're going steady..."**, I bragged. His face kinda fell a little, but it wasn't _that_ noticeable.

I think he's still really going for Punzie... at least I know she's going to a good guy someday.

A platinum head of hair was soon to be seen.

I pushed Flynn out of the way and ran off to Elsa, **"Els!"**

She seemed startled and added a shrug to her reply, **"Hey Jack."**

I smiled, trying to find something to say to her, **"Well... uh... I just wanted to check on you... You know, to see if you're okay."**

She giggled.

_How much I've missed that smile of hers..._

**"I'm fine, Jack."**

I dreamily smiled to her sapphire eyes, **"Well, okay. Just wanted to know how you're doing."**

A cute blush formed on her freckled face, **"Thanks, well. I think I need to be going. I have to finish up early, since I'm hanging out with Hans."**

**"What?"**, I blurted out. **"HANS?... That... Isles?"**

**"Yes, Jack. I don't see a problem."**, she raised a defiant eyebrow.

**"I just... I just don't trust that guy, Els."**, I reasoned out. I know there's a bajillion more reasons why I don't want her to go out with him.

**"Well, I trust him."**, she glared at me. **"And why should you care?"**

There was a moment of silence in the air. The other students passing us seemed to go my in slow motion, and we were standing there- _frozen in time_.

_Go on, dude! TELL HER_

**"Cause you're... you're my best friend."**, I looked down. **"I don't want some douchebag to break your heart."**

* * *

_Elsa_

**"Well I trust him,"**, I exclaimed... throwing a defiant gaze in his icy eyes. **"And why should you care?"**

I mentally slapped myself.

_Come on now, Elsa. You know he won't say what you wish for him to say... Dreams don't work that way._

**"Cause you're... you're my best friend."**, he said with worry. **"I don't want some douchebag to break your heart."**

I froze there... mixed with all sorts of feelings. Positive ones and negative ones.

_Best friends?_ Of course, how come I've been such a fool. That's all we'll ever be.

Nothing more...

_Break my heart? _It didn't even need a douchebag to break my heart.

All it needed was **you**.

I pressed my lips into a thin line, merely blinking out tears. I can't cry, I can't let him know. The books that I was clutching started to get cold around my fingertips.

_Awshiz... I have to leave..._

**"Thanks, Jack."**, I half-heartedly smiled at him. **"But I can handle myself on my own. I've been doing that for the past three years."**

I slowly walked away, once again hiding my weakness from him and everyone who was currently here. I guess I'd have to tell my story to you... 

Anna and I are orphans... Our parents died in an airplane accident... or should I say some sort of hijack. Their plane landed in the sea, and they were one of the very few people who weren't rescued by the boat. Their bodies submerged into the sea along with the airplane.

How should I know?

Because, I was the one who has seen it before my very eyes.

We were from a business trip that my father had insisted me to accompany him. Of course, we left Anna... who was about twelve at that time. He said that I should know much about the future company that I would be handling.

It all happened too fast, too swift for my mind to process.

All I remember is my dad hugging me tight and saying to me that he loves me so much. and he wants me to grow up with values like a queen, and hopefully I would take his place in the company once I have come of age.

I blissfully thought about the date that Hans pulled me into...

What do girls usually do on a date?

* * *

**A/N:** Here's another update, my Snowflakes! :3

One more thing... this is gonna be bad but...

The story is going Helsa overboard for some time... more of like a week or so (plot-time) and I'm sorry, but this must be done for Jack... yeah.. xD

Okay, so once again, please follow and stuff... It would really help my story like... SO MUCH

Thank you my snowflakes! :3 I love you all.

xoxo,

Julienne


	8. Seven: Too Late

**Hi! I would like to say thanks to all of the people who reviewed the previous chapters. I wish I could mention you all, but I think that's for a different time. Hope you all review again, since it's quite helpful for the book. :)**

* * *

Seven: Too Late...

_Elsa_

**"OH MY GOD, SERIOUSLY?"**, Anna squealed and started jumping up and down.

I bit my lip and smiled a little, **"Well, yeah..."**

**"GLOB... OH MY GOD!"**, she sorta hyperventilated and started running around.

A bunch of people started staring at us, and I shook Anna. I told her about the date with Hans later, and she like... blew off like a bunch of baby monkeys in a pair of rollerskates. She totally agreed with the idea, since she wanted to give me a break from all of the _Jack_ stuff...

**"Well, what are you gonna wear?"**, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

I shrugged, **"I dunno... That's why I asked you if you got some suggestions..."**

She smiled and started squealing again.

You see, this might be one of the very rare occasions that happens to me... but it's not as rare to Anna. But I think it's just time for me to _let it go_ and forget about Josh... and Jack...

I mean, I wasted my entire high school life waiting for a sign that Jack might feel the same way. Unfortunately, there was Rapunzel to take that place... and I feel like they're made for each other.

_If I'm not made for him, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Okay, Els. **Stop**_** it.** You gotta have a clean mind during this date. Hans might really be someone, someone who's gonna care for me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and discovered myself being dragged by Anna, **"Come on, Elsaaaa! You'll thank me later."**

She pushed me into the school's parking lot, and we drove to the shops nearby.

* * *

_Jack_

I can't... I can't believe it! Elsa cannot be dating Hans... It's... it's just unfair.

I know, like, why the heck would I think it's unfair...? I ran off with a different girl, instead of my best friend- the girl whom I knew was the one who accepted me for whatever jerk I was.

_And I just let her go... at that moment..._

But there is one thing I know that I have to do... I have to call it off with Rapunzel.

She doesn't deserve me, she's... she's better off with someone else.

I pulled up my hoodie, trying to blend myself into the crowd, and then I saw something...

Scratch that... **somebody**.

**"Rapunzel?"**

**"Jack..."**, she started crying. **"I'm so sorry."**

**"Why? What happened?"**, I abruptly asked.

**"I... I have to end this..."**, she looked away. **"I'm sorry, I felt like... I felt like I just fell out of love."**

My eyes widened. This must be the worst relationship I had ever encountered...

**"Me too."**, I quietly said. She snapped back to me, **"What?"**

**"I also fell in love... with someone else."**, I shyly replied.

**"Really? Who?"**, she wiped back her tears.

I smiled and turned my head to the two girls who were walking out of the school, **"I think you already know."**

She followed my gaze, **"Elsa... I knew it all along."**

I smiled to Rapunzel... she always knew what to say.

**"But Jack,"**, she paused. **"You have to hurry, and run after her. One day, she's going to be gone."**

_She's right... I have to tell Elsa that I love her, or else I will be too_ late.

**"No hard feelings, right Punzie?"**, I asked.

She giggled and nodded, **"Yeah, no hard feelings."**. She glanced at her watch, **"Oh, I better be going. Eugene is waiting for me."**

She dawdled off... _I have some confessing to do._

* * *

_Elsa_

**"Anna, do I really need this skirt?"**, I whined as I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. **"It's too short, for crying out loud."**

Anna pouted, **"But it's so pretty! And the color is lovely."**

The skirt was pleated, and only reached about a foot above my knees, which made me very uncomfortable. It was in a deep shade of magenta- which clashed my green top.

I frowned, **"I don't think so, Anna... And is it possible for you to find something blue... something that screams 'Elsa' and not 'Anna'...?"**

Her face lit up, **"I know the perfect thing!"**. Anna scurried off to the back shelves to pick up a box of shoes, and to the rack.

She pulled out a sparkling turquoise dress. She smirked at me as I merely gawked at the clothing, **"This... this is perfect."**

I took the dress and felt the lacy texture of the top. Anna giggled, **"And this one goes perfectly with it."**. She handed me the opened shoe box. Inside was a pair of silver glass-like heels.

I gasped, **"Oh, Anna..."**. I picked up the shoe and admired the lovely detail. **"It's perfect, thank you!"**. I hugged my sister and she giggled.

**"Well, do you think you're ready for the date?"**, she quietly fangirled...

I rolled my eyes, **"I think I'll be ready as I'll ever be."**.

Anna hung my snowflake necklace around my neck... the same necklace that my parents bought me the day before they died. I clung onto the piece of jewelry very dearly, for it was one of the very few things that I have left of my dear parents.

She looked down and smiled at her feet, **"If Mom and Dad were here, Elsa. I'm sure they'd be really proud of you."**.

I smiled back at my sister and gave her a tight hug. A faint tear dribbled down my cheek, and I quickly brushed it off, **"Well, how do I look?"**

I twirled around and gave a little pose. **"You look beautiful Elsa"**, Anna giggled.

I blushed and picked up the clutch, **"Come on, let's go!"**

* * *

I patiently waited at the curb for Hans...

_Seems like he's a little late..._

Soon enough, his crimson Honda pulled in front of me. He popped out from the other side, **"Hey Elsa..."**. He glanced at my outfit, **"You... you look amazing."**

I blushed, **"Haha... very funny, Hans."**

**"No seriously,"**, he retorted. **"You're beautiful."**

**"Okay, enough. Thank you."**, I giggled. He escorted me into his car.

He parked the car in front of a fancy schmancy restaurant, **"Woah..."**

**"Well, it isn't much..."**, Hans smirked. I gawked at the glowing lights of the restaurant that said, 'Pacifica'

I smiled at him, and my phone started vibrating... **"Excuse me for a moment."**

I backed away from him and the restaurant's door, **"Hello, Anna?"**

**"Yieeee~!"**, her ear piercing squeal greeted me. **"So, how was it Els?"**

**"It hasn't even started yet, and now maybe he thinks I'm somewhat sort of weirdo answering phone calls during a date."**, I whisper-shouted.

**"Oh, okay... I get it"**, she laughed. **"You wouldn't want anyone to spoil your precious date."**

**"Okay... ummm... bye?"**, I hung up the phone and turned back to Hans.

We were ushered inside by a fancy dude... most probably wearing a fake mustache, and into a dim place in the room.

We sat down and the waiter handed us the menus.

* * *

_Jack_

This is it, I'm finally going to tell her.

My hands are shaking, and little bits of ice were escaping from my palms.

_Okay, there she goes... I can do this._

**"Elsa!"**, I ran to her. She was placing her books on her locker.

Startled, she giggled and playfully punched my arm, **"What's up, Frosty?"**

**"Hey,"**, I childishly pouted at my nickname. **"Anyways, I got something to tell you."**

**"Me too!"**, she smiled.

Woah, okay... this is going to be complicated. **"Well, you go first, Els."**

**"Nooo"**, she whined. **"You go first."**

**"Seriously, go first."**, I smirked.

**"Okay, haha..."**, she took a deep breath.

**"Hans and I are dating!"**

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it folks... The end of Jackunzel, and the start of Helsa...

I'm SO SO SORRY if this causes a mental breakdown for all of you, and I bet you already know what is Hans's place in the story.

There will be tiny bits of some friendly (and romantic!) Jelsa still on this book, and I hope you don't lose your hope in Jelsa...

I **PROMISE**this book is going to end in **JELSA**. Seriously, Helsa ain't my thing... haha

So, anyhoo... please review, it would be really helpful. I'd reply ALL reviews! :)

Thanks for reading my snowflakes~!

xoxo,  
Julienne


	9. Eight: Chasing Elsa

**To the guest who complained about the bold dialogues (again), sorry, I cannot change this for you anymore. Even if you think it's annoying, I think you are _more_ annoying. Sorry, I just had to deal with many other bashers and inconsiderate critics like you, and all you have to do there is sit down, read and complain... -while I, and all the other writers in the world, try to keep up to your impeccable expectations.**

**Sorry for the rant, but I know that many of you understand what's it like to be an author. If ALL of you really hate it, just leave a review... maybe I could edit everything for you.**

* * *

Eight: Chasing Elsa

_Jack_

**"Hans and I are dating"**, Elsa happily exclaimed.

_What? But... I... __Darn it..._

She gleefully smiled as she waited for me to answer, but I was lost in my thoughts. I lost my girl, my best friend. And you know what's worse?

I lost my best friend to a douchebag who dates girls just because of bets... And I never want her to get hurt. I would want to warn her about Hans, but she's going to steam off again, and probably ruin our friendship because of my overprotectiveness.

Well, _say something_, Frost!

**"That's awesome!"**, I managed to beam... but the more I try to smile, the deeper the wound gets. Her smile was genuine, and I could see she is happy about this. But I know one day, she's going to break down...

**"I know! He took me to a fancy schmancy restaurant last Friday, and it was so cool there!"**, Elsa said.

_Ugh, I can't take this..._ But I gotta be happy for her, **"That's great..."**

She gave me another smile, **"Well... I better go to class. See ya later Jack!"**

I watched her run away to a nearby classroom...

_Why was I never brave enough to tell her about my feelings for the past years?  
I loved her... the moment we met...  
And I did **nothing**... and now she's with someone else_.

* * *

_Elsa_

There was something about Jack that bugged me... I'm pretty sure he wanted to protest about our relationship...

You know what? He did the same thing to me, he went out with another girl... I was crushed and hurt... I felt like I was dying everytime I saw them together.

He doesn't care about me anyways, and if he did... he would speak up.

_But you didn't speak up, Elsa..._

Yeah, we're all a bunch of freakish cowards! Wait, why am I saying that?

I'm sure he _doesn't_ love me anyways... Like, how cliché could that be?

Seriously, the world doesn't work that way.

**"Elsa!"**, I heard Merida call my name. **"Have ye heard?"**

**"Heard... what?"**, I raised an eyebrow.

She pulled me closer and whispered, **"Jack and Punzie broke it off!"**

**"What?"**, I exclaimed. **"But why?"**

**"Punzie said that he was dating Eugene now, and they both fell out of love."**, Merida explained.

Wait... so does that mean, _I should have gotten a chance?_

**"So... what about Jack?"**, I asked.

Merida's eyes popped out and her cheeks were starting to redden, **"Well... uh... He started chasing another girl..."**

_Ha, of course... That's Jack. Chasing after girls who don't understand him. Chasing after girls who don't laugh at his jokes. Chasing after girls who weren't there beside him._

He never actually saw that what he needed... was just right in front of his eyes.

I snapped out of my thoughts, **"Well, you got any idea who she is?"**

**"N-no... not really, Els"**, Merida stuttered.

I looked down, **"Uh, well... okay."**

_Elsa, snap out of it! You don't need to know who she is... You have Hans, okay?_

A pair of hands suddenly wrapped around my waist, **"Hey, Els!"**

I turned around to see Hans. I kissed his cheek, **"Hi Hans."**

**"Uh,"**, Merida frowned. **"Ye two are dating?"**

**"Yes!"**, we said in unison. I giggled as Hans smirked at my face. I felt like my cheeks were as red as ever.

**"Oh... I see..."**, Merida said in a monotoned voice. **"Kay, I gotta go."**

**"Bye, Mer!"**, I waved as she ran out of the room.

* * *

_Jack_

I have to get her back... She's all I ever wanted. I don't want her to get hurt...

**"Jack!"**, Merida came up to me. **"Elsa is dating Hans?"**

_Just what I wanted to hear!_

I looked down, **"Yeah..."**

**"Well, got any Plan B?"**, Merida frowned.

I shrugged, **"I have no idea."**

**"Hey sup people!"**, Hiccup ran into us. **"How's Operation Elsa?"**

I became quiet... I didn't want to think about her...

Merida answered for me, **"Not going well. She's dating Isles."**

Hiccup choked on the water he was drinking, **"Gggrhh, WHAT?!"****  
**

**"Yeah..."**, I replied. Hiccup placed his hand over my shoulder.

**"You're gonna win her back. Don't worry, Jack."**, he assured.

Merida came closer, **"Yeah, you got us on your side!"**

That sorta made me feel a little more confident... I guess...

**"Frost!"**, that annoying voice called out to me.

I turned around and rolled my eyes, **"What's up, Fitz?"**

**"Nah, I was just gonna tell you that the Hockey team is gonna have a party this Friday."**, Eugene said.

Punzie popped out behind him, **"Hey, Jack! How's Elsa?"**

**"Okay, guys."**, I quietly yelled. **"Will you stop it?!"**

I've had enough of these questions, and it hurts. I don't want to think of her at the moment.

I ran outside of the school, and to the benches in the field. I don't want to cry... and I can't cry... I'm not bothered about Elsa not dating me, but the fact that she's going to get hurt by Hans... And if she goes to that party? Hans drunk? _HE CANNOT HURT ELSA!_

I need to warn her about the party... I don't care if she calls off our friendship, I just want her to be safe. I love her too much, and I don't want to see her cry.

I heard footsteps approaching me, and a glow of blonde hair beside me.

**"Jack?"**, Rapunzel said. **"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothin'..."**, I denied. I didn't look up at her, except I just looked down at the grassy field.

**"No, tell me."**, she demanded. **"What's wrong?"**

I finally looked up at her, **"Elsa and Hans are dating."**

She was silent, shocked about the news that I just said. We all knew Elsa, and this is something she doesn't do. She would never date a guy who she just met for like two days... unless... something has happened and she didn't want to talk about it.

Rapunzel kicked her feet from the bench, **"Well, what are you going to do now Romeo?"**

I smiled.

**"I'm going to save _my_ Juliet."**

* * *

**A/N:** Here ya go! I didn't write much of Elsa's POV, since I bet you don't want to hear any Helsa fluff. Seriously, I almost puked from my own plot...

Is it possible to fangirl over your own story?

Well,

**IT IS NOW! *FANGIRLS LIKE CRAAAZEYYY***

So, Punzie is like... a friend to Jack now... Yeah... :3 One more thing, I won't write anything... icky... here... I bet you know what I mean. I have a different kind of plan for these two "lovebirds"

Mkay, nothing else to say,  
Julienne


	10. Nine: English Play

Nine: English Play

_Elsa_

**"Okay everyone, we will have a group activity today."**, Ms. Peters barked out as she read a clipboard.

She walked past the aisle of desks and read the list aloud, **"Mae, Victoria, Rapunzel and err... Eugene."**. Two girls at the back squealed.

**"Aw, man."**, Eugene cried out. **"No other man in the group?"**

Punzie giggled, **"Poor you... At least you got me in your team."**. Eugene rolled his eyes and continued sulking in his seat.

**"Next group, Katelyn, Ryan, Alice and Peter."**

Alice had a shocked face plastered on her face, **"No, no, no, Ms. Peters! You cannot group me with a childish boy like Peter!"**. The whole class snickered at her crisp British accent, and her tomatoed face.

**"You got a problem with that Allie?"**, Peter shot back. Alice, with nothing else to say, huffed back and sat down to her seat.

Ms. Peters rolled her eyes and continued with her list, **"Next we have Amy, Jacqueline, Elaina and Jeannette."**

**"YES!"**, their group did a big high-five. Seems like they were a group of best friends, or something.

**"Last group... We have Merida, Hans, Elsa and Jack."**

Merida whistled, **"Woah... okay... this is going to be weeeird..."**

I glanced at her, trying to make her explain what she just said. She just shrugged and averted her attention to Ms. Peters.

**"Okay everyone, you are all tasked to create a play. All plays must be fictional, or based from a book. Each play must be ten to fifteen minutes short. Props would have extra credit."**, Ms. Peters paused. **"One more thing, you can have your play inspired by a real story or film, and you may also alter the storyline of that inspired story."**

I looked back at the other groups who were already whispering plans and stuff. They seemed to have a bunch of ideas already, and I guess my group was currently _blank_.

**"So, what's our play gonna be about?"**, I asked Jack and Merida as we headed to the cafeteria. Hans wasn't around since he still had a class to take.

**"I ain't sure..."**, Merida murmured. She shot back up, **"How about an old age Scottish play?!"**

**"NO!"**, Jack and I disagreed in unison. I looked back at him and smiled... If there was one thing that we both disliked, it was archery and all sorts of Scottish traditions.

Jack smirked, **"You cannot make me wear a kilt and go step dancing!"**

**"Err... step dancing is from Ireland."**, Merida corrected.

**"Still! No Scottish stuff!"**, he raised his hands up and brought it to his hair. I giggled at them as a few other groups passed us by.

**"Hey Elsa!"**, a girl approached me. She had wild blonde hair with vivid purple streaks.

As my shy usual self, I waved, **"Hey... err..."**

**"Tori, Tori Collins."**, she smiled as she held out her hand.

I shook it, **"Um... Hi Tori. You're in our English class, right?"**

**"Yep! You have any ideas yet?"**, she asked. **"Our group has NOTHING yet... But Rapunzel said she could do the props."**

**"That's great... honestly."**, Merida rolled her eyes. She didn't really want company around, and well... nobody could understand her as well.

**"Honestly, Peter. If you don't act well in this play, I will certainly call my parents to have a word with you!"**, Alice cried out.

Peter smirked at the girl, **"Oh, shut up, Allie."**.

Katelyn dawdled to me, **"Help me... My groupmates are a bunch of spoiled brats and mischievous rebels..."**

Jack chuckled, **"At least Ryan isn't."**. He pointed at a freckled boy who sat down beside other Star Wars geeks. **"Come on! Let's talk about out play."**

**"But can't you just try to be one?"**, Rapunzel whined as we all sat down in one circle table.

Eugene took a bite off his apple, **"I cannot act as a prince!"**

Hiccup took a seat, **"What's this 'prince' thing you're talking about?"**

**"You see, we have a play for English..."**, I explained. He mouthed an 'Oh'. Merida pulled him closer and whispered something into his ear. His jaw dropped, **"REALLY? That's so awesome!"**

* * *

_Jack_

**"Really? That's so awesome!"**, Hiccup said. Merida nodded, and the whole gang seemed to catch up about what she whispered... Everyone except Elsa.

Elsa looked at each of our faces, **"Uh, what's the problem?"**

**"N-nothing!"**, Rapunzel covered up.

**"Merida just told me that you got grouped with-"**, I cut Hiccup off by kicking his leg underneath the table.

These people are the worst at keeping secrets...

Elsa's face was splashed by a hint of curiosity, **"Grouped with... Hans?"**

Everyone was silent... Merida huffed her curly red hair to the side...

_Certainly that wasn't the correct answer.. _

**"Okay, guys. Enough!"**, Elsa finally spoke up. **"You're keeping something from me, and I want to hear it."**

They all looked at me, signaling, "Hey, Jack! Yoohoo~! This ain't _our_ secret."

I pressed my lips into a tight line... I couldn't tell her about this, not yet.

The bell rang just in time.

_Ahhh... Saved by the bell! Thank the goddesses!_

**"Forget it."**, Elsa rolled her eyes and picked up her blue bag. **"I'm outta here."**

**"Elsa!"**, I tried calling out to her. Boy, she was mad about this. She didn't take a second glance back at the table, and she stormed off to her next class.

The whole gang shot me an angry look.

Eugene spoke up, **"Seriously, Frost. You gotta do better than that."**

I bit my lip... _Yeah..._ I _could _do something better...

**"Shoot!"**, Merida suddenly yelled. **"I forgot mah paper for History! Damn, I'm gonna get in trouble."**

We all laughed. She placed her hands on her hips, **"It ain't funny, guys."**

The roar of laughter got louder, and Merida... well, she was too annoyed... She left the cafeteria as well.

Hiccup chuckled, **"I better see where she's gone off to. See ya, Jack, Punzie... and err..."**

**"Eugene."**, Eugene rolled his eyes.

**"Yeah, okay."**, Hiccup shrugged. **"Bye."**

* * *

_Elsa_

I seriously don't understand what's going on with my friends. It seems like there must be something going on, and I have no idea what it is.

**"Elsa!"**, I turned to see Anna, dragging 'round a tall blonde guy.

He pushed him closer to me, **"This is Kristoff."**

**"Nice to meet you, Kristoff."**, I held out my hand. He seemed familiar, though. I guess he has a class with me.

He shook it gingerly, **"Uh, we're in the same class right? Uh, Chemistry?"**

I really don't remember anything, **"I guess so..."**

**"We're dating!"**, Anna yelped out.

My eyes widened... Well, my eyes are already big, so imagine how much bigger they'll be.

**"Excuse me, what?"**

**"We're dating!"**, Anna reiterated. Kristoff shrugged and fiddled with his shaggy head of hair.

I took a deep breath, **"Well, okay Anna. But no funny business, okay?"**

Kristoff blushed. I'm sure he knows what I meant. I trust the dude, and he looks nice enough too.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes, **"Guess who I am?"**

**"Hans..."**, I giggled. **"What's up?"**

**"Nothing... I just wanted to ask you about the play we're doing."**, Hans cheekily replied.

I rolled my eyes, **"Well, I got no idea..."**

**"How about a love story... well, with no other than, _us!_"**, He suggested._  
_

I kinda smiled... Well, it wasn't much of a bad idea, but it bothered me somehow.

It's like acting out the truth... wait, I'm not even sure if it _is_ the truth. And to have Jack join the play? Well, I'm sure he's just going to have to deal with it.

* * *

_Jack_

The next day seemed to go by and it was another Tuesday in English class... Ms. Peters was listing down the ideas of the groups, so no one would change their idea right in the middle of the given week for the preparation.

**"Rapunzel's group will have a?"**

**"Well, what other story fits better with me than _Rapunzel_?"**, Rapunzel giggled. Eugene rolled his eyes. **"Oh, and Eugene is the prince."**_  
_

**"That's... err..."**, Ms. Peters glanced at Eugene. **"Lovely..."**

**"How about Alice's group?"**

Katelyn stood up, **"Well, we all agreed on a-"**

**"Except me."**, Peter spat.

**"Okay,"**, she shrugged. **"Our group is doing a scene from Titanic. Except, we will do Rose as a blonde and Jack as a redhead, instead of the original Rose is red, and Jack is blonde."**

Woah, boy that was smart.

**"How wonderful! So... that's?"**, Ms. Peters asked.

Katelyn smiled, **"Alice and Peter."**

The whole class snickered, while Alice folded her arms and snuggled deeper into her seat. Her face was bright red, and her eyebrows were furrowed.

**"Next is... uh... Jacqueline?"**

**"It's Jacqueline... pronounced the French way."**, A girl with pretty dark hair corrected. **"But please, call me Kiki, since that is quite a handful."****  
**

Ms. Peters smiled, **"Okay, so what are you gonna do, sweetie?"**

**"Well... We knew it was a bad idea, but here it goes."**, she took a deep breath. **"We're gonna present a scene from Mean Girls."**

The whole class was shocked. I had no idea about this _Mean Girls_ thing, but the ladies at the back seemed amused.

**"Seems interesting, carry on."**, Ms Peters commented.

She squinted down her clipboard, **"Last group... is... Merida's group."**

_glup... We haven't picked out a story yet!_

**"Err... umm..."**, Merida stood up. **"We really haven't picked out a story yet."**

**"What?"**, Ms Peters said. **"Are you having a hard time picking one out?"**

Merida nodded...

**"Well then, I shall pick one instead. A tricky one."**

The whole class was silent... Whenever Ms Peters picks a play, she ain't that merciful.

**"I'll pick the two main characters as well"**, she added as she scanned a book.

Merida was still standing and shooting awful glares at us. I mouthed, "Sorry, Mer."

She just rolled her eyes and watched Ms. Peters put down her book.

**"Okay, everyone. The last group will be presenting a play of one of my favorite books."**, she said. **"And I specifically want this play to be altered and changed into a deep, romantic story."**

**"This original story isn't a romantic one, so you'll have to add another character into it."**, she added.

_Just tell us already!_

**"I want you to present a play based on Hans Christian Andersen's _The Snow_ Queen.****"**, the whole class gasped. It was indeed a tricky one to alter.

She glanced back at her clipboard, **"And the couple in the story will be..."**

_Me and Merida? ... NO_

_Merida and Hans? ... That's kinda okay... but Mer will ignite the entire English Department_

_Elsa and Hans? ... Well, they're together so that wouldn't be a problem, even if I'll be against it._

**"Jack Frost and Elsa Arendelle."**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the late chapter... I needed to write at least two more extra chapters before I do the next update here. If it makes you feel any better, you can read this story on Wattpad... and I am currently on Chapter Fifteen there :)

I guess I shouldn't fangirl about my story, so I shall keep calm about the cliffy right there :3

If you do ask why I typed down "thank the goddesses" there, I am a Hyrulean/Hylian... so yeah... :)

Thank you all for supporting my wee book, and yeah... I got nothing else to say :3

Love,  
Julienne


	11. Ten: Never Let Her Fall

Ten: Never Let Her Fall

_Elsa_

**"So, what's our plan about this 'romantic Snow Queen' thing?"**, I asked Merida and Jack as we sat down on a circle table. Hans was once again absent due to hockey practice. Like seriously, he cannot catch up with us if he never attends a meeting.

I glanced at Jack who was fiddling with the lace of his hoodie. Ms. Peters really knew exactly who to pair up... Note the sarcasm there.

**"Well, how about the Snow Queen..."**, Merida gestured towards me. **"Meets an Ice King"**, he gestured towards Jack. **"And they fall in love!"**, Merida clasped her hands together and squealed silently.

I rolled my eyes. This could have been the best role for me... but all I think about how this romance is going to be fake, and nothing more.

Jack placed his hands down, **"Okay, since we got no other ideas, let's just settle with that one and carry on with the prop making thing."**

I listed down the idea, **"Uh... I'll write the script."**. Jack gave me a warm smile.

**"I guess I could whip up some backdrops and err... stuff."**, Merida said.

Someone tapped my shoulder, **"Uh, Elsa?"**

I turned to see a lovely girl with long brunette hair tied up in a ponytail, **"Hi, umm..."**

**"Emily, Emily Blackwood."**, she adjusted her glasses.

I smiled, **"Well, hi Emily. What's brings you to our table?"**

**"Uh, Ms. Peters tasked me to tell your class that the play will be this Friday at the Auditorium after class."**, she shyly replied.

Merida spoke up, **"Thanks, err Emily!"**

She gave a faint smile and went to another table to spread her word. I turned back to my group.

I read out my plot, **"So... The Snow Queen gets lonely, and soon the Ice King tumbles upon her palace. A few misunderstandings happen, because the Ice King was quite cocky."**

Jack smirked, **"Well, Ice Kings are really cocky."**

I rolled my eyes and continued reading the paper, **"And then, a romantic relationship develops with the two and they live happily ever after!"**

**"What?"**, Jack protested. **"That's it, Elsie?"**

**"Well, what other things do you want to happen?!"**, I shot back. **"Do you want them to get married and have children?!"**

I said those out a little too loud... Jack was taken aback by what I just said. Great, I sound so desperate now. I know that won't happen in my lifetime.

He was silent, and he averted his eyes from me.

* * *

_Jack_

**"Well, what other things do you want to happen?!"**, Elsa suddenly shouted. **"Do you want them to get married and have children?!"**

A rush of sadness hit me... Did she really mean that, in real life? I felt like she was taking this too far, 'cause if she has a problem with me replacing her boyfriend in the play, I better just quit this nonsense.

**"If you didn't want me to play as your partner, you could have just said so."**, I said as I walked away. I heard her mutter my name, but I seriously didn't want to listen to her right now. It could have been so easy for her to complain, and she didn't have to shout at me. Sometimes, she doesn't care about what people think or feel, and she has no idea what I am going through.

I clenched my fists as they started to grow colder and colder. I couldn't punch anything without it freezing solid. I looked around for a place to think about everything.

**"Hey, bro!"**, I heard someone behind the lockers. I hid somewhere in the corner and I heard a faint sound of a brofist... **"Sup, Isles."**

**"Well, nothin' much."**, I heard Hans's voice. That... that guy was right there, without any classes, and yet he didn't show up at the meeting. I need to see where this is going.

The man he was talking to chuckled, **"How's the bet?"**

**"It's going well, ha."**, Hans snickered. **"You better give me that hundred bucks after I'm done dumping her."**

My knuckles turned white as I clenched my fists harder, and my nails started digging into my palms. I knew this was going to happen, and I can't let Elsa get hurt... even if she won't believe me about this.

_I'll **never** let her_ fall.

* * *

_Elsa_

I... I felt a rush of guilt once Jack stormed out of the cafeteria. I was so jealous of his situation. He never felt the sacrifice I had to do. He'll never realize that I was there for him, and I would always _love_ him. Jack always chased for the other girls, but can't he see me in his list?

Merida spoke up,** "Y'know, you both have some problems, and I know that you have to leave it out of this project."**

**"I know."**, I whispered. **"I'm sorry, Merida."**

**"Nah, don't sweat it. I understand, Els."**, she gave me a warm smile.

The bell rung, **"I better go, Mer. Let's just talk about the play again maybe later."**

**"Sure, Els. I gotta talk to Danice about err... the book I lost."**, Merida laughed.

I couldn't pay attention to the teacher who was talking about relativity. I absolutely hated talking about weird theories... and my mind was basically wandering off somewhere.

**"Uh, Elsa?"**, someone called out to me. I blinked out of my reverie, **"Y-yes?"**

**"Hi, I'm Raven."**, the girl started. **"We're partners for the activity."**

_Uh, what activity? Oh, they must have been talking about something..._

**"Well, okay..."**, I said. **"Let's go to the working table."  
**

We started following the instructions on the board. Raven was doing a pretty good job with this activity.

I let my mind wander off to a few other thoughts...

_I wonder what could have happened if Jack and I had been together... instead of Rapunzel, and all._

_Would we have lasted long? Or well... oh I don't know..._

Raven stopped working, **"Elsa? Are you okay?"**

I looked down, **"I'm fine... I'm really sorry, Raven."**

She came closer to me, **"Is it Jack?"**

My eyes widened, **"How'd you know?"**

**"Well..."**, she let out a soft giggle. **"I've been observing how you look at him for the past four years. Don't get me wrong, but I did have some sort of 'crush' on Jack as well, but the way I saw your eyes light up whenever he walks by... It was... It _wasn't_ a simple crush."**

I looked up to her, **"Well, what do you think it was?"**

**"It's something far deeper than infatuation."**, she replied.

**"It's love..."**

* * *

**A/N:** So... this is a little short... Sorry for not updating lately, since I didn't have much time to copy-paste this thing from Wattpad. Our teacher expected us to memorize the ENTIRE Asian Map in just two weeks. Seriously, ain't nobody got time for dat!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget... if you're really hungry for the next chapters, this story is also available on Wattpad. There are six other chapters waiting there for you :3

xoxo,  
Julienne


	12. Eleven: Break a Leg

Eleven: Break a Leg

_Jack_

The day was once again over, and I knew I had to find the time to tell Elsa about Hans's plans. He's definitely not going to get away with this.

Once I spotted her going out of the school building, I grabbed her arm, **"Elsa!"**

**"Oh, Jack."**, she glanced at me and took a deep breath. **"I'm really sorry for everything that I said back at the meeting."**

**"It's fine, Elsa."**, I said. **"But I have to warn you about Hans."**

She pulled her arm away from my grip, **"What?! What about him?"**

**"He's just using you. Dating you to win bets."**, I blurted out.

Her blue eyes we instantly rimmed with tears, **"I don't believe you! You know what? Just leave me and Hans alone! You never made me happy."**.

Before I could say another word, she ran outside of the school and hopped on her convertible. She's stubborn, and she won't listen to me... and that's not like her. Elsa would _never_ do that... unless there is something she is not telling me.

* * *

_Elsa_

I don't know who to believe... I just don't get it... Hans really seems like a good person, and I bet he would never do that. I brushed the tears off my eyes as I drove off to the dorm.

H-how can he say that? I mean, he doesn't know the guy, and yet he judges him for his "football jock" physique.

**"Hey... Els..."**, Anna said as I stormed into the room. **"What's up?"**

I didn't reply to my sister, and I ran up the stairs to the room. She wouldn't understand the way I feel. She's a pretty girl, and she's so nice and approachable. She can make a boy love her without even trying. She's _that_ attractive.

And well, I'm nothing but a cryokinetic freak who shuts everyone out and is a weird loner. Maybe I'm not just good enough for anybody...

I sighed silently as I started making frost patterns on my black notebook.

Father said that these powers were a blessing, a magnifcent might... but how come all I think of it was a curse, and without it I _knew_ that I could be normal- like the other kids at school.

I laid my head back on the headboard and watched my phone blink as another message popped on the screen.

_**Jack:** Elsa... I'm sorry, but please believe me_

* * *

_Jack_

As soon as I pressed send, I wished Elsa would just read the text. She means a lot to me... and ugh... It's all my fault as well.

I grabbed my backpack and started making my way to the exit of the halls when suddenly Hans emerged from a nearby classroom.

**"Hans, you better back away from Elsa."**, I hissed. He made a pretty fake shocked face.

**"What? She's my girlfriend... unless you want to steal her away from me."**, he shot back.

I stepped forward, **"I know what you're up to, and I won't let you hurt Elsa."**

**"Oh, so I see..."**, he started circling around me. **"You do love Elsa, don't you. But why on earth did you date Rapunzel?"**

His words stung... and I regret what had happened...

**"J-just stay... away from her."**, I muttered, holding back my tears... my knuckles turning white.

He smirked, **"You lost your chance Romeo."**

* * *

_Elsa_

Today was the day... a very dreadful Friday. The English Play was today, and I have a party to go to this evening. I'm not so good with parties, I mean... my usual Friday evening would be a movie night with Merida, Hiccup and well... Jack.

But then again, the group somehow split up, and the only people who retained the tradition was me and Jack. He always found time for me... even if he _was_ with Rapunzel...

_Focus, Elsa... Don't let the acting thing bug you. Don't feel anything, and conceal everything. Never let it show._

Hell favored me today, and gave me English as my first period... That means Hans couldn't perform with us...

He's got a pretty Health class to attend to, instead of English since he had to make up for some missed classes. He always had an excuse for everything.

Seems like all the excuses he's been telling me were well-rehearsed and completely...

_Completely doubtable _

Honestly, I really want to believe in what Jack has to say... I really want to. But I don't know... I just don't want to listen to the world right now.

**"First up, Mae, Tori, Rapunzel and Eugene."**, Ms. Peters called out. She then sat on a seat at the far end of the classroom, as Rapunzel started putting up her painted backdrops on the whiteboard.

Tori was dressed up as Mother Gothel, and her dirty blonde hair was tucked inside a frizzy jet black wig. That totally reminded me of Merida's hair at the time we were at Dragon's Keep, and she flew off to a tub of black tar.

Rapunzel's hair was **OVER** the top. Really, OVER THE TIPPY TOP. She managed to find a 70 ft hair extension... and since her real hair reaches her waist, that would be like... even LONGER.

And Eugene? Well, I can just say he nailed his costume... that's _all_.

Their group was performing a particular scene in the tower, when suddenly a note slid to my desk. I glanced at Jack- who was my seatmate and he kept a skeptical look on his face.

I opened the note and read it.

_Elsa, I'm really sorry for everything that I said. I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you, and you have to believe me. Sure, it's not easy to believe me, but please...  
Hope you think things through, and break a leg... well, not literally  
-J_

I looked over at Jack and gave him a small smile. I can't stay mad at him forever, 'cause he's Jack Frost... no one could hold a grudge on someone like him.

**"Next up, err... Peter, Alice, Katelyn and Ryan."**

**"Dang it,"**, Peter cursed. **"It's our turn."**

Alice rolled her eyes and helped Katelyn set up the props.

I often like Alice and Peter as a couple. Alice is so quiet, so reserved... and well, Peter is Peter... They're so different, yet so alike. I love how they tease each other, and laugh at it during lunch.

Sometimes, I wish my life could be as much as a fairytale as theirs.

* * *

**A/N**: Whoops! I couldn't write the play here, unless you want me to make a 10-page chapter... well, you would like that, but that would be too much stress for me and too much wait for you :3

The story is getting weirder, and I could feel the weirdness coming. I'm really sorry if it doesn't meet your _high expectations_.

Anyhoozits, thanks for reading and see you all on the next chapter...

One more side note: DAMN IT, THE NAME OF THE LEGEND OF ZELDA'S HERO IS **LINK**.  
You know, the dude wearing a green tunic and tights... or was it leggings? I dunno xD  
I'm just sick of people on the internet saying they love Zelda... the dude with the green cap.  
Zelda is the princess... and Link's the hero, so I got that cleared for all of you

That's all I gotta say... okay bye :3

xoxo,  
Julienne

_Pull me closer, and kiss me faster  
__Take me to your happily ever after_

-Closer, Faster  
Against The Current


End file.
